Chemistry
by DemonSaya
Summary: The best couples of all time have had a chemistry between each other. This made them great fighters, and eventually better lovers. InuxKag Fluff.


Chemistry By: Demonsaya

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: Believe it or not, Vegita-dias gave me the idea for the title completely unintentionally. O.o; She mentioned in her profile how the chemistry between Kagome and Inuyasha is so great. Nuff said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Look, I HAVE to go home! There is nothing to argue about! I have a test, and if you don't stop being so pig-headed, I swear I'll say 'IT' till your back breaks and YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Inuyasha growled at her, the threat of sit weighing heavily in his mind, he considered his options. She could go, and do this thing she 'had' to do, and he could have a relatively painless weekend away from her, or...

"Besides, it's not like I wont come back!" Kagome put her hands on her hips, considering the demon that stood in front of the well. He wasn't moving, but he wasn't saying anything either. "Look, it's JUST two days. It's not like I'm going on a date or anything, it's for school-"

"Date!" He straightened, his eyes narrowing. "What about a date! I didn't accuse you of going on a date, so if you brought it up, you must actually be going on one, aren't you! It's that damn Hobo kid, isn't it! You're just going there to get away from me and have a date with some other stupid human!"

She snapped. "YOU IDIOT, I SAID I WASN'T GOING ON A DATE!" Kagome screeched, punching him as hard as she could. "Besides, I'M not the two timer, remember! That's you! I don't sneak around with guys behind your back, that just YOU! I don't sneak off to be with my lover in the middle of the night!" She flushed with anger, hitting him, pushing him, her fury overwhelming her. "YOU STUPID JERK!"

Inuyasha blinked at her sudden outburst. "Kagome-"

"SIT!"

He slammed into the dirt his head spun. He couldn't remember one sit hurting so much, but damn. When he was able to peel himself from the crater he'd made in the ground, Kagome was long gone. He grumbled, rubbing his jaw, which had come in contact with a conveniently placed rock. "Kagome must be really pissed, now..." He complained, rubbing his jaw. "What the hell did I do?"

"I think it was when you accused her of two-timing..." Miroku said dryly from nearby.

"Oi, bozu, you were here!"

Miroku smiled wistfully. "Of course, Inuyasha. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't stop by to commiserate with a fellow abused male?"

"You just hope you'd catch me kissing Kagome." Inuyasha accused, glaring at him.

Miroku sighed, shrugging. "Where's the trust."

The hanyou jumped to his feet, stomping over to the well. "One of these days that girls gonna say THAT WORD and I'm going ta actually do somethin' 'bout it!"

"Like what?" Miroku arched an eyebrow.

Inuyasha snorted, glaring at the monk and beginning to jump into the well. "Like I'd tell a pervert like you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome sighed, walking up to the school. She dodged Hojo-kun, before hurrying into her class, praying he wouldn't come along trying to give her more of his rediculous gifts in a pointless attempt to court her.

The argument with Inuyasha rang through her head and she frowned deeply. Why did he always have to take her coming to her time so personal. And accusing HER of all people of two-timing HIM! HAH! As if.

She pulled her books out, slamming them onto her desk, perhaps a bit too hard. Her friends looked at her, wearing frightened expressions. "Eto, Kagome-chan, are you okay?"

She smiled fakely at them. "I'm really fine, honest!" I'll just probably kill Inuyasha if I see him anytime soon. KILL...

Inuyasha came out of the well and sneezed. He rubbed his nose, frowning. Is someone thinkin' 'bout me?

Kagome groaned, rubbing her temples. Why had math become so much harder since she started going to the feudal era? She was having absolutely no problems with any of her other subjects, but this algebra-

She looked out the window and saw a red blur sitting in the tree. Fury burned through her. KILL...Then, she saw it was just someone's jacket caught in the branches, undoubtedly by the strong winds they'd had recently. She shook her head and looked back at her math book. She didn't hear the bell ring.

"Higurashi-san!"

ACK! Kagome looked up, seeing Hojo standing by her desk. "Uh, hi, Hojo-kun!" She flashed him a completely fake smile, cursing her bad luck mentally. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and cursed. This time, it really was Inuyasha.

"Ne, Higurashi-san, here's a present! They're health candles! Would you like to go to the movies tonight?"

She winced, sighing. "Look, Hojo-kun-"

"Of course she would!"

Kagome froze at the sound of one of her friends voices. "S-Sayuri-chan!"

"Pick her up at six sharp, okay?"

"Ah! Okay!" Hojo waved, heading out the door. He ran directly into Inuyasha, who was wearing a dark expression on his face. He danced around the taller boy, scared out of his wits.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, who looked like he was going to claw the young human boy who'd just scooted past him. She took in his appearance and felt a blush trying to cover her face. He was wearing a white button down shirt and some blue jeans. "Ah, Inuyasha!"

He frowned deeper. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

Her friends looked between the pair. "Wai! He's cute!"

Inuyasha would have blushed if he weren't busy trying to stare down Kagome. "Come on, let's go." He said, then turned around, walking out the door.

"Hey! You can't order Kagome. She's her own person!" Sayuri shouted, glaring at the boy.

"Then why don't you let her answer me?" He glared at the girl, adjusting the cap the stupid girls mother had insisted he wear.

Kagome rolled her eyes, walking towards the boy. "What the heck do you want?" She snapped. She wouldn't let how he looked affect her. So what if he was the most incredibly hot thing she'd ever seen in her life-She mentally slapped herself. You're mad with him, remember?

"Maybe I just wanted to see this guy you're two-timing me for." He glanced at her, seeing her eyes narrow. He almost grinned. They walked down the hallway and he could feel her becoming tight as a wire.

"Me! Two-timing YOU!" She snorted. "Give me a break, Inuyasha, we're not a couple, right? Therefore, how could I possibly be two-timing you?" She walked ahead of him, her eyes narrowing. "We need to hurry, because now I DO have a date tonight."

He frowned. "Oi, are you still mad at me about before!" He caught up with her, looking down at her face. To his surprise, she didn't look angry. She looked amused. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, you jerk." She muttered, shaking her head.

Her friends watched them walk down the hall, following a good distance behind them. There was chemistry there, no doubt. More than there would ever be between Kagome and Hojo. It was almost tangible the tension between the pair.

Inuyasha lightly bonked her head. "Who are you calling a jerk?" He snorted, glaring down at her. He was completely disarmed when Kagome gave him a bright smile.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I do have to be home in time to tell Hojo-kun that I can't accept his date." She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Why, because I came along and spoiled everything?" He grumbled, looking at the ground.

She laughed. "Shut up, you jerk." She said, slipping her arm through his. "You don't understand a thing."

He blinked, looking down at her. Slowly he relaxed, smiling a bit. "Hey, wont you make your boyfriend jealous?" He looked at the ground, his eyes saddening a bit.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She announced, looking up at him, tilting her head to the side. "Or didn't you notice that my FRIENDS accepted that date for me?" She saw the look on his face and tilted her head to the side. She sighed, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry for saying that word..." She said softly.

He blinked, looking at her, confused. "Huh?"

"I really try not to use it anymore...unless it's to help you..."

He scoffed. "Yeah...Sit. Helpful." He snorted.

She glanced up at him and saw a sour look on his face. She had completely forgotten her friends existance while being with Inuyasha. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, if you hate that word so much, why do you always try to drag me back early?"

He blinked, then scowled. "Because we have a job to do..." He felt the corner of his mouth twitch and looked away.

She sighed, looking at the ground. "Really?"

"Of course..." He was lying. He really enjoyed her company. "Ne, Kagome, what do people do on these 'dates' anyways? In my time, the man would go to the girls father and get permission to marry the girl, there's not much of a courtship..."

She blinked at the question. "Dates?" She blinked. "Usually they go to dinner, maybe a movie, maybe do something else."

"What 'else'?" He glared at her. Was it THAT!

"Roller skating. Amusement parks...It just depends on the couple." She shook her head. "You know, I don't have as much experience at this stuff as some people." She glared at him. "All of my dates get interrupted." She said evenly.

He blushed. "It's not like I come along and drag you back."

"Liar." As they walked, the sun dipped below the horizon and when she looked back at him, he was human. She stared at him for a long moment, thinking he was very cute in this form. A faint blush covered her cheeks and she quickly looked at the ground.

"What are you so red for, wench?" He complained, feeling her withdrawing away from him. He caught her arm, pulling her to a stop to look at her face. He saw her gaze was intentionally averted from his own and his face darkened. "Look, if you want to go on this stupid date with that stupid human, fine. I wont stop you." He released her, walking towards her home.

Kagome ran, catching up with him. He was offering to let her have one normal evening as a teenager? She arched an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?" She asked, her face completely straight.

"Keh, don't joke around..." He snapped, glaring at her. He saw the small smile on her face and blushed, looking away. "Stupid girl..."

"Who are you calling stupid, Inuyasha?"

"YOU." He said pointedly. They stopped at the front door and Kagome looked up at him. He saw a inner debate going on inside her and glared at her. "Oi...what are you plotting-"

Kagome made her decision and pressed herself onto her tip-toes, kissing Inuyasha very lightly on the lips. He froze, just like that.

Every thought in Inuyasha's brain came to a screeching halt the second those two VERY soft lips pressed against his. He blinked rapidly, trying to get a grasp on himself. What the hell just happened!

She dropped down, walking into her home without another word. Hojo was already there. She smiled a bit, looking at her mother.

"OI!"

She turned, seeing Inuyasha had snapped out of his stupor. He was wearing a very annoyed glare. She sighed, then began walking to her room. There was no need for the rest of her family and Hojo to see the argument that was no doubt going to take place.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha stormed after her, catching up, part-way to her room. "Oi! Answer me!"

"I did it because I felt like it." She said evenly. It was truthful.

"Is THAT what happens during those dates of yours!"

She opened the door to her room, letting him storm in before she walked in, slamming the door behind her.

Hojo looked at Kagome's mother, who was merely smiling faintly. "What was that?"

Her mother smiled brightly. "Lover's quarrel." She said softly.

"Huh?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Inuyasha would you at least calm DOWN!"

Inuyasha had taken to pacing her room the second he'd walked in. She'd kissed boys before. She'd kissed boys on these dates. He felt a strange feeling in his chest and stopped pacing, wanting to hit something. HARD.

"Look, Inuyasha, just consider it a 'thank you' for walking me home, okay!"

"Do..." He paused, glaring at her. "Do you thank all the boys who walk you home like that!"

That's what was bothering him! Her eyes narrowed. "And if I do! I don't think that's really any of your business, you jerk!" She gave him a good hard shove.

"YOU DO!" He shouted, fury overwhelming him.

"OF COURSE I DON'T!" She shouted back.

He stared at her. "Why not! You seem to enjoy kissing well enough!"

She turned red with anger. "BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE THEM!" She slammed her hands over her mouth, realizing she'd all but shouted her feelings at the top of her lungs. She quickly turned away from him.

He froze at her statement. She kissed him because she loved him? He wasn't sure what to say. "Kagome...I..."

"OSUWARI!" She closed her eyes, waiting for him to hit the ground so she could run away, lock herself in a bathroom or something.

It never happened.

Inuyasha gently touched her shoulder. "Kagome..."

She tensed. "Go away, please..." I don't want to hear him say it. I can have my dreams as long as he doesn't say it...I don't want him to tell me he still loves her...that he can't love me...

He silently thanked whatever gods there were that the rosary didn't work when he was a human. He reached into the shirt her mother had forced him into and pulled it out, taking it off his head. "Kagome, don't push me away right now." He said softly, dropping the rosary onto her desk.

She heard it clack and spun, seeing he'd removed it. She opened her mouth, about to object, but he wore a surprising expression on his face. One that she hadn't seen there in a long time. Pensive, contemplative. "Inuyasha?"

He turned towards her, then took one step, closing the distance between them. He looked down into her eyes, bringing his hands up to her arms, holding her still. "You didn't really think that thing works on a human, do you?"

She blushed angrily. She hadn't thought about it. His thumb was caressing her bicep gently, causing her to slowly forget why she was so upset. She saw him wearing a gentle expression on his face and then she was being crushed against a hard chest.

Inuyasha hugged her tightly. He closed his eyes, resting one hand on the back of her head, the other at the small of her back. He continued to hold her, his eyes closing. "Kagome..." He whispered. "I really am not sure what to say. I mean..." He pulled back, looking at her. "I like you, Kagome. I don't know if I could like you more than I do, but..."

She lowered her head. "I know you love Kikyou, Inuyasha..." She said softly. "I understand...She was your first love..."

He nodded, looking down at her, uncertain, suddenly. Why had she brought up Kikyou? True, she was his first love, but...with Kagome, things were different. The tension between them was stronger because they were always together. He felt like he actually knew her, while with Kikyou...

He hadn't said anything. He hadn't agreed, he hadn't disagreed. Slowly, she looked up at him and saw he seemed to be in a deep debate with himself. Kagome wasn't ready for the sudden fire in his eyes, the decisive look in them, like he had just decided on his next course of action. She was even less ready when his lips came down on hers, not at all gently. The kiss was rough, hot, and sensual.

He heard her gasp and grinned mentally, proud of himself. If any of those boys had ever kissed her before, then he was certain that he was effectively quashing the memory. He felt her arms come up, winding around his neck, and then her body pressed against his, encouraging him to continue. He smirked.

Kagome kissed him desperately, tears rolling rapidly down her cheeks. It was something she'd always wanted, something she'd never though she would get. She felt him pull away slightly, then lifted her eyes to his, their breaths mingling together. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, knowing her heart, her feelings were in her eyes. She couldn't stop them anymore, they filled her to the breaking point.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha gently touched her face, cupping it in his palm, trying to soothe her tears away. His heart was aching.

She buried her face into his chest, embracing him tightly. "Thank you!" It was all she could force herself to say. She couldn't say those words out loud yet. She knew he cared, but...only time would tell if she could make that enough.

He held her gently, idly thinking that they fit together well. The top of her head was just below his chin, her arms went around his waist easily. He smiled, nuzzling her face genlty. "You're welcome." He said, closing his eyes.

They both knew they'd probably have another argument tomorrow, but that was part of their chemistry. It was part of what drew one to the other, making them stronger. After all, they were friends, and deep down, he knew that they cared about each other more than any one else in the world.

It would be okay.

The walls that kept them from coming out and saying those three words would crumble over time, and when that time came...

She looked up at him, and smiled.

He knew she would catch him with open arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OWARI!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: Just some InuxKag fluff. Hope you enjoyed. Please r & r. Thanks! 


End file.
